Shinkenger Christmas Fun Drabbles
by BlueGem22
Summary: Merry Christmas! Everyone! Here are the story I wrote for the couples I like from Shinkenger: (Takeru/Mako) and (Chiaki and Kotoha). Enjoy.
1. Snowman and Snow Angel

**Shinkenger Christmas Fun**

**Couples: Kotoha and Chiaki**

** Mako and Takeru**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snowman and Snow Angel**

Everyone was sitting inside drinking their hot cocoa. It was snowing down outside and once in awhile Kotoha would glance toward the window that was fogging up.

A hand gently taps her shoulder and she slightly jump, turning to see Chiaki was next to her. "You really want to go outside to see the snow, am I right?" he whispers in her ear quietly.

She turns and looked at him before nodding. He gave her a smile, putting a finger to his lip, telling her to be quiet while pointing at Takeru, who was meditating.

"Let's go outside," he mouthed.

Kotoha eyes widen and shook her head, thinking that it's not a good idea and that they might get in trouble.

Chiaki grabs her hand and gave her "Don't worry, everything will be fine" look before getting up, pulling her up on her feet.

"Chiaki," She whispers, trying to pull her hand back, but Chiaki held his grip on her.

She notices he was waving to the others to follows him outside.

Everyone got up, following Chiaki and Kotoha outside except for Mako, who stay behind with Takeru. She quietly walks over to him and gently taps his shoulder.

"Takeru?" she softly said.

Takeru slowly opens his eyes and was surprise to see Mako's face in front of him. "Mako?" He looked around and notices the empty room. "Where's everyone?" he questioned.

"Outside," She simply replied with a smile.

"Outside," he got up and walked ahead with Mako following next to him. "But it's freezing and cold out there".

* * *

"I don't know if this is a good idea to be out here," Kotoha said, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. She was worry that Takeru and Ji would be upset at them. Suddenly, her worry disappears when she notices a green jacket wrapped around her. She looked up and was surprise to see Chiaki covering her body with his jacket.

"Chiaki?"

He smiles. "Keep in on, it will keep you warm".

"Thank you," She bows her head down and putting her arms in the sleeves of the jacket he gave to her.

"You're welcome," he gave her a hug. "Now, how about we make a snowman?" he suggests.

"Okay," She beamed with a smile and kneels down, grabbing a handful of snow. "Ah, it's cold," she gasped, dropping the snow on the ground.

Chiaki shook his head and smile. "Here," he took off his gloves and put it on her small hands.

"What about you?" She asked, worry that his hands might get cold.

"Don't worry about me," He grabs a pair of gloves out from his pocket. "I always carry a spare," he shows it to her before putting it on.

Kotoha look down and smile while Chiaki grabs a handful of snow, making it into a snowball and begin packing it together creating a big ball of snow ball that is going to become a snowman.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Sure, grab some snow, but be careful," he told her.

"Okay," Kotoha nodded before she join in and help Chiaki built the snowman. A minute later, they were standing together looking at the snowman they built.

"It's nice," Kotoha remarked.

"It's not perfect yet," he walks away and grabs a black bag that was resting on the porch. Then he walks over to Kotoha, who looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with the snowman?" Chiaki put the black bag on the ground and kneel down, getting something out of it.

He pulled out a carrot and some big buttons from the black bag. "Our snowman needs a face," he replied with chuckles.

"Oh," Kotoha said, laughing.

"Come on, let's give our snowman a face," he grabs her hand and walks up to the snowman. They made the snowman a face and then step back to look at it.

"Better," She turned and looked up at him. "But, there's nothing covering our snowman head".

"How about this," a voice spokes while extending a blue hat to Kotoha. She and Chiaki looked over to see Genta and Ryuunosuke was standing next to them, staring at the snowman. Ryuunosuke has his hands out toward her, holding a blue hat.

"Thank you, Ryuunosuke-san' she said, bowing her head down before she took the blue hat from him.

* * *

Takeru went outside and saw everyone was having fun in the snow. Chiaki and Kotoha were making snowman while Ryuunosuke and Genta was lying in the snow making snow angel. What surprise him more was Ji was out there having fun. A smile appears on his face, seeing his friends happy and having fun.

"We can still have some fun even though it's snowing and cold outside," Mako turned to him and smile. She walks out into the snow and turn to him "C'mon, why don't we join the fun too, what do you say?" She extends her hand toward him and wait for his decision.

Takeru smiles and took her hand. Together they walk toward the others, who were surprised to see them.

"TONO!" Ryuuosoke ran over to him and Mako with Genta, who was happy to see them.

"Tono," Ji greeted him with a smile.

"Take-chan, you are here and didn't miss out on the fun". He beamed.

Takeru slightly chuckles. "Wouldn't want to miss it".

"Tono-sama," Kotoha ran over to him. "Come see the snowman that Chiaki and I built together".

Takeru nodded and follow her, still holding Mako's hand. He and Mako are now standing next to Chiaki and Kotoha.

"Nice snowman," He commented.

Mako smiles and looked up at him. "It is, but I believe it's missing something". She told him.

As if he was reading her mind, he took off the scarf around his neck and put it on the snowman.

"Much better," Chiaki smiles and look down at Kotoha. "Right, Kotoha?"

Kotoha nodded before she felt something cold on her face. She looked up and notices it was snowing.

"It's snowing," she exclaimed.

Soon everyone was having fun watching the snow fall from the sky.

* * *

Later on, everyone left inside while Chiaki and Kotoha were standing outside at the porch, staring at their snowman.

"Thank you," Kotoha said all of sudden and Chiaki looked her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For inviting me outside and showing me how to make a snowman".

Chiaki smiles "You're welcome," he said before he wrapped his arm around her. "Merry Christmas, Kotoha". He kisses her on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Chiaki".

The End

* * *

**Chapter 2: Snow Fight. (Takeru and Mako)**


	2. Snowball Fights

**Chapter Two: Snow Fight**

**Couples: Takeru/Mako, Chiaki/Kotoha, and Genta/Kaoru.**

Everyone was having fun playing in the snow, having a snow fight. It was Kotoha and Mako vs Chiaki and Ryuunosuke, guys against the Girls. It was tied between them when Genta shows up, dragging Kaoru along with him.

"How did you manage to convince the head of the Shiba House to join us?" Chiaki whispers the question into Genta's ear right after he pulled him to aside.

"Well, I ask her if she ever have fun on Christmas and she said no. So I said that I will show how to have fun on Christmas". Genta explained.

"And she agreed?"

"Yup".

"Wow!" Chiaki pats his friend back. "So, are you ready to help us to defeat the girls?"

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed, but stopped when he notices someone was missing. "Wait, where's Taka-chan?"

"Over there," Chiaki points at the porch where Takeru was sitting with Ji. His eyes close while Ji was watching them.

"Eh!" Genta scratches his head confused. "What is he doing? We are supposed to have fun

"C'mon, forget about him," Chiaki pulled Genta back toward the others who was having a snow fights without them.

Kaoru at first didn't know how to play Snow fight until Mako and Kotoha show up. She flings the first snow ball at Ryuunosuke, hitting him the face.

Mako and Kotoha gave Kaoru a high five and proceed to attack Ryuunosuke, who was shielding himself with his arms.

"Hey! Not Fair! It's three against one!" He exclaimed. The girls laugh and back away from him.

Soon Chiaki and Genta join and help Ryuunosuke attack the girls with snowballs.

Genta was chasing Kaoru around while Chiaki pushes Kotoha and they both fell into snow laughing hysterically. Before they knew it, they were kissing each other lips.

* * *

Ji, who was watching everyone having fun that Takeru wasn't having, can't help but wonder why Takeru didn't join them. He turns and notice that Takeru hasn't opens his eyes. He was about to say something when snowball flew toward him, nearly hit him. Yet, it went straight and hit Takeru right in the face.

He immediately cover his mouth and try to control himself from laughing, but couldn't. He ends up laughing as Takeru opens his eyes, wiping the snow off his face and got up.

"Who threw the snow ball at me," He slightly spats.

Everyone pauses what they were doing and looked at Takeru, who walk down the porch and was heading toward them. It was silent and no one spoke at all.

"Who threw the snow ball at me? He repeated the questions he asked earlier, eyeing everyone.

"It wasn't me," Genta put his hands up and shook his head while Ryuunosuke got down on his knees and bow his head to the ground.

"TONO! I'll never do that to you," he exclaimed.

Takeru looked over at Kaoru and Kotoha, who was staring at her shoes. He knew that they wouldn't do it either. So it left with Chiaki and Mako.

"Was it you?" He questioned Chiaki.

Chiaki was about to open his mouth when someone beat him to it.

"It was me". Takeru turned around and see Mako with the snowball in her hands.

"It was you?" He approaches her as she remains where she was, not intending to back way from him.

She nodded and Kotoha ran over to her. "Tono-sama," She was about to help Mako out when Takeru held his hand up, telling her to be quiet.

"Mako, what do you have to say?"

Mako bows her head. "I'm sorry",

Satisfied with her answers, he turned and begins to walk away. The moment Takeru has his back turn; Mako once again, took the snowball and threw at him as hard as she could at him, hitting him in his back.

Takeru halts in his track as everyone eyes widen in shock at what Mako just did. A smirk appears on his lip.

"Okay Mako," He finally stated. "You asked for it".

As if she knew what he was about to do, she took off running. Swiftly, Takeru turn around and chasing after her, throwing snowballs at her.

"What just happened?" Ryuunosuke questioned as he got up from the ground, staring at Takeru chasing Mako.

Chiaki shrugs. 'Don't know," he simply said.

"Snowball fights," Genta shouted, throwing snowballs at Ryuunosuke.

Everyone continue having fun while Takeru was still chasing Mako. Takeru throw 10 snowballs at her. She manages to duck five snowballs while getting hit with the other five snowballs. She outrun him and silently snuck up from behind him.

Takeru looked around confused. "Where did she go?" He questioned out loud.

Before he realizes what was about happen and that Mako was behind him, Mako shoves a small snowball down the back of his shirt.

"Ah!" he squirms around, trying to get the snow out of his shirt while Mako was laughing so hard.

It wasn't long when Takeru got the snow out of shirt and chase after Mako, who running away from him laughing. He rushes forward, grabbing her around her waist and lift her up over his shoulder.

"Ah!" She shrieked, turning around, just in time to see Takeru grabbed her and lift her up.

He ran around carrying her.

"Put me down!" Mako said, laughing.

Refusing to put her down, he kept on running until his foot accidently slip on a pile of snow. He lost his balance and fell into a heap of snow taking Mako down with him. They were laughing.

Mako landed on her back in the snow with Takeru on top, pinning her. With a triumphant smile, Takeru took a small snow ball, shove it lightly Mako's face and laugh.

"Gotcha!" Takeru grinned as Mako wipes the snow off her face and stare up at him.

"Glad to see you smiling," She said, also smiling at him.

Noticing the some snow in her hair, Takeru brushes off with his hand and notices how close their face was.

Mako felt her face blushing when she realizes how close their face was. Takeru slowly leans down and was about to kiss her on the lip when a snow ball hit him in the cheek

Takeru looked up and notices Genta and Kaoru was holding the snow ball and toss toward him and Mako. Quickly, he shields Mako from the snowball with his body. The snowball hits him in the back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her.

Mako nodded and he got off of her, extending his hand toward. She took it and he helps her.

"C'mon, let get then,' he said, referring to Genta and Kaoru.

"Right behind you, Takeru," she smiles and took some snowballs with Takeru. Together they rush toward Genta and Kaoru, attacking them with snowballs.

Ji, who was standing at the porch, has a huge smile on his face. He was glad to see Takeru and Kaoru having fun with the other and it all thanks to Mako.

Somehow, he knew that Mako would get Takeru out in the snow and has fun. He took out the camera from his sleeves and took a picture of the scene with Chiaki, Kotoha, Ryuunosuke, Genta, Kaoru, Mako, and Takeru having fun in the snow. Then he left inside to make hot cocoa for them.

* * *

Later on, everyone was inside, wrapped in the blanket, drinking hot cocoa. Everyone has their own blanket. Ryuunosuke was sitting next to Genta, who was sitting beside Kaoru, who was sitting in the middle of the room next to Takeru. Chiaki was sitting next to Kotoha, wrapping his blanket around her even though she has one. Kotoha, who didn't seem to mind, rest her head on his shoulder and smile.

"Merry Christmas Chiaki," she softly said to him, bringing a smile to his face.

"Merry Christmas Kotoha," he replied.

Takeru, who sitting near them, notice Kotoha and Chiaki was sitting close to each other. He smiles and was happy to see them happy. Then he glances over at Mako, who drinking hot cocoa, wrapped in her blanket and was sitting next him. She looked up, noticing his stares and gave him a smile.

He smiles back and reaches for her hand, holding it.

"Merry Christmas," He mouthed to her.

"Merry Christmas," She mouthed back to him.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Ji spokes up as he hold up his cup of hot cocoa.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered at the same time.

For the rest of night, everyone spend talking and give each other Christmas presents.

Here is the list of who receive gifts from whom:

Takeru: A handmade Christmas sweater from Kotoha

A Watch from Mako

Sushi sandwich from Genta

A jacket from Chiaki

A brown journal from Ryuunosuke

Mako: A snow globe from Takeru

A cook book from Chiaki

A gold pen from Genta

A teddy bear from Kotoha

A pair of gloves from Ryuunosuke

Kotoha: A musical box from Mako

A sliver butterfly necklace from Chiaki

A beautiful hair pin from Takeru

A homemade curry from Genta

A flute music song book from Ryuunosuke

Kaoru: A pair of earring from Genta

A Christmas musical card from Ryuunosuke

A Snowman figure from Takeru

A glow in the dark small Christmas tree figure from Chiaki

A new beautiful kimono from Mako and Kotoha who made it together

Genta: New set of knives from Chiaki

A jacket from Ryuunosuke

A picture frame of himself and Takeru as a kid from Takeru

A chief hat from Kotoha and Mako who made it together

Chiaki: A PSP and games from Ryuunosuke

A small Ninja in a black outfit figure from Takeru

A t-shirt from Genta

New shoes from Mako

A hand made jacket from Kotoha

Ryuunosuke: A frame of a handwritten name of his name from Takeru (he got emotion by it and literally hugs Takeru).

Christmas reindeer toy from Genta

A new wallet from Mako

A hand made towel from Kotoha

A sweater from Chiaki

* * *

Mako was heading toward her room to sleep when a hand grabs her arm. She turned around and was surprise to see who grabbed her arm.

"Takeru?"

He put his finger to lip, telling her to be quiet and gestures her to follow him. Silently, she follows him, letting him lead the way. They went outside in the porch and stares at the falling snow from the sky.

"Takeru?" she turned and looked at him and wonders why he took her out here.

"I bet you are wondering why I bring you out here at night," he turns to her and she nods at him. "I want to give you another Christmas gift I got you".

"Eh?" She said, sounding confused and was surprise that he has another Christmas gift for her.

He held her wrist up and wears some on it. Then he slowly dropped her wrist down and stares at her.

Curiosity, she held her wrist up and was shock to see a pretty sliver bracelet with letter name figure dangling from it. She stares at the letter that said a red letter T. a white shape heart and pink letter M. Realizing what it said, she swiftly looked up at him.

"It's beautiful," she commented and Takeru close the gap between them. He placed his hand on her cheek, creasing it. Then he leans down and kisses her on the lips.

She was shock at first, registering that Takeru was kissing her before she wraps her arms around his neck and responds back. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him and passionately kisses her.

A moment later, they pull away.

"Merry Christmas Mako," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Takeru," She replied.

They turned around and stare out into the sky, hugging each other.

* * *

**THE END**

Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
